High performance computing may be provided by computer clusters, that is, a network of relatively low cost computers functioning as one, high-power computing system. High performance computing typically requires high bandwidth and low latency across the network connecting systems in the cluster. Transaction latency may be reduced by reducing the involvement of processors at both a system transmitting packets and a system receiving packets. Server messaging protocols that reduce processor involvement in packet transmission may be referred to as Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) protocols or, more generally, as protocols with a kernel bypass framework. Protocols with a kernel bypass framework typically use a transport stack to communicate between a transmitting and a receiving system. The transport stack may include queue pairs for transmitting packets out to the network and receiving packets coming in from the network. The transport stack may also include one or more transport services that manage the connection between the transmitting and receiving system, as well as managing the transmission and receipt of packets.